When the past is catching you
by Jenny-loves-NY
Summary: This is about a man from Teresa Lisbons past. What happens if he get back in her life. JISBON
First chapter :) If there is something who likes this story and would like to help me with the translating stuff. Please message me :)

It was just an ordinary Tuesday morning in the CBI building. Jane lay on his couch and run to the ceiling, Van Pelt was on her computer and researched something Rigsby was looking at the kitchen for something edible and meanwhile Cho read one of his books.

,, He Cho, how many books do you have, anyway? ''

,, Why? '' The man let it continue as the blonde consultant asked him this.

,, I just ask because you already read 3 this week, and I would almost say you read at home even more books . ''  
Then the consultant got no answer.

/ You are now back in a good mood, I hope happens here equal to something. Jane thought at the moment.

At the very moment opened the office door of Teresa Lisbon and she stood in the middle of the Agents.

Instant read Grace from her eyes off the PC and they looked at her boss. Then Rigsby came back from the kitchen with a piece of pizza in hand.

, Do we have a case, Boss? '' He asked now hopefully.

She only nodded Lisbon and informed her colleagues now the facts with.  
That they were the 36-year-old Kevin O'brien and this was killed with a headshot while he just wanted to go somewhere.

This he caused an accident where some passersby had difficult Hurt. She wanted the Rigsby and Cho accident spot to go to look for evidence and to look at the crime scene precisely.  
She went to her office took her jacket and went with Jane for her car. Van Pelt should seek out all the information in between time.

"Do you let me drive?''

Surprised she turned her head to Jane and looked at him.

"And why should I let them go? ''

, So that you can enjoy the scenery once. ''

You know why I don't let you drive. ''  
Then she got a already. The journey passed quickly so that they were already in the victim's home 15 minutes later.  
There were quite a few policemen in front to make sure that could enter this only authorized.  
She looked around but they were initially not finding until Jane came up with the idea to raise the mattress which turned out to be useful.  
There were neatly sealed bags drugs. 

While at Rigsby and Cho  
, Do you think we will find something here? '' Inquired Rigsby which twitched his colleague just shrugged.  
They saw the murder victim and the accident site, when suddenly a patrolman inclusive older man moved towards them.

The officer looked very young might end 20, he had dark blond hair and wore glasses. While the elderly gentleman already had Gray Hair, he wore a normal jeans with a Blue Checkered Shirt. The two agents estimate his age at the beginning of the 60th

,, You are the agents from CBI? ''

Cho looked at him and nodded monotonously whereupon the boy cop again began to speak.

,, I have some stuff written him that was submitted to us and this is Mister Wade. ''

The newly presented man held out his hand to the two agents. First Rigsby grabbed it and shook vigorously, then Cho did the same and shook them as well.

,, And they stand on this case in what way? ''

Before Mr. Wade could respond interrupted the fourth man talking again.

,, Here are some statements and information of evidence immediately after the accident, they will certainly want to interrogate again but I thought that it could help them. I then must also go again. ''

end By the sentence he handed Rigsby the note, turned and ran to his colleague who was already on the car and waited.

,, Can you tell us something about the case? '' Asked Rigsby what it had to be easily surprised with this man.

,, Yes, I can see it, just like my daughter over there. ''  
Without hesitation took Cho the word and told him to come with CBI against 16 o'clock.

Both agents were once again on the murder victim and his car, they tried using the trays to find something a little betrayed over the victim. But this attempt also it has given them no new information.  
Now both hoped that either Grace or Lisbon and Jane had found out something.

Back at Jane & Lisbon

After both had seen the bags went Lisbon back to the entrance to anyone to pick up was to take some of the bags to the laboratory. Then also was already an older police officer in front of her.

Teresa told her where were the bags and they give communication in the laboratory should it concerned an urgent matter.  
The woman went to the room you described and Teresa made her way Jane looking at what said he would look around a bit.

Despite that the apartment was not very large, it managed the Lisbon Jane him not immediately found. Annoyed she cried for the third time its name.

,, You seek me, my dear? '' She immediately ran a chill down the spine. He was right behind her and had almost whispered as he had close leaning against her ear.

,, Do you need always to scare me, Jane? ''  
She immediately turned to what, however, quickly as a bad idea proved they were now even closer


End file.
